


[GGAD]单亲家庭系列2

by MeatSoup



Series: 单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Summary: 你是一个单亲家庭长大的孩子，突然有一天医生对你说你要对你爸负责
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871689
Kudos: 11





	[GGAD]单亲家庭系列2

你的名字是阿斯托尔福·邓布利多，是温布恩黄蜂队的一名击球手，你凭借着对游走球精密地预判能力和出色的击球感，带领球队在英国和爱尔兰魁地奇超级联盟（简称英超）的比赛中屡次将对方半数球员打下扫帚，并数度蝉联欧洲魁地奇先生这一荣誉称号。你是魁地奇球场上当仁不让的超级巨星，你的球迷甚至已经开始筹划你的球衣退役仪式了。  
你妻子的名字是安洁丽嘉，当你第一次见到她的时候，你认为托宾跟你开了个不大不小的玩笑，这难道不是罗兰追求不到的公主的名字吗？！还好，历史是历史，传说是传说，现实是现实，你不用替安洁丽嘉擦拭眼泪只要赞美安洁丽嘉之美就行了。  
看起来你的事业顺利家庭美满，但你明白这不过都是表面上看起来。  
你爸怀孕了。  
你花了足足一个礼拜的时间来消化这件事，再次出现在你爸办公室的时候，你左手抓着飞路粉袋子右手拽着你爸，强行把他拖到圣芒戈做孕检。  
“这样不合适吧。”你头一次发现你爸也会怕上医院。  
事实上你也承认，你从来没听说过有儿子带爸去产检的，但你能怎么办，还不是照样上医院，又不能脱离父子关系。  
“我都不介意有小报记者偷拍，你怕什么？”凭他们骇人听闻地想象力，指不定就能搞出个大新闻，诸如《魁地奇球星携陌生omega孕检》，真TM劲爆。你想朝着记者可能埋伏的位置呸他们一脸，但被你爸严厉的眼神制止了。  
“我不是这个意思。”你爸说。  
还能是什么意思？一把年纪不好意思上医院产检，还是身为人民教师突然翘课甚至还要担心儿子是不是翘班了？根据你爸平时爱岗敬业的程度，你认定答案一定翘课和翘班，为了防止你爸追问你是不是真的翘班了，你不敢回头，直接把人领到了治疗师面前。  
这个时候你才想起来，你的确是忘了给教练交请假条。  
幸好治疗师已经吸引走了你爸的注意力，你躲在边上希望你爸别再想起这事。  
治疗师问了几个问题后，说道：“血糖测过了吗？”  
“吃过早饭了。”你爸回答道。  
这是什么清奇的回答！有人说去了医院之后智商会直线下降，你万万没想到你爸的智商也会跌停。  
你和治疗师大眼瞪小眼，你爸转过头无辜地看着你：“我都说了不合适。”  
哦梅林的三文鱼蛋黄三明治，你常常嘲笑你对手蠢得像是被游走球揍过，万万没想到游走球对你的智商也造成了永久性的伤害。  
“对哦，要空腹才能测血糖。”你结结巴巴地打着圆场，要是你妻子在场的话一定会嘲笑你，毕竟你陪她产检的时候，从来没有出现过这类疏漏。  
“我现在可以回去了吗？学生们还在等我。”你爸和蔼可亲地说着。  
“当然可以。”治疗师忙不迭地说道。  
“麻烦帮我开一张病假单，谢谢。”  
第一次产检以失败告终，但你毫不气馁，送走你爸后，你先去对角巷买了一份速效翘班糖，再回圣芒戈四楼魔药及植物中毒科挂了个急诊，开了张病假单，最后回到家中，让你的鹰头马身有翼兽——伊波格里佛给你的教练送信请假。  
你一直认为让伊波格里佛而不是猫头鹰送信，是一件仅次于凤凰的十分拉风且富有标志性的事。  
显然你还没从纽特那里听说你父亲也是个喜欢大场面的人，否则你一定会低调地使用最不起眼的谷仓猫头鹰甚至是麻瓜喜欢的信鸽。  
在向你的妻儿道别后，你及时赶在霍格沃茨晚餐开始前来到学校监督你爸吃饭。你要求你爸在晚8点后不许进食，你爸反驳道一般医嘱明明是10点之后不许进食，你表示根据他一贯的饮食习惯，没让他在四点禁食完全是看在他年纪的份上。  
事实证明你的猜想是正确的，第二天在圣芒戈，治疗师遗憾地告诉你们，你爸血糖超标，需要戒糖。  
你得意洋洋地看向你爸，满脸的“你看我说得没错吧”，你打算把这么多年来当儿子当学生所听到各种你不能这样你不能那样统统还给你爸。  
首先就是要没收你爸的糖，还要当着他的面把糖扔进火炉，现场表演柠檬味的噼啪爆炸。  
然后举着你爸圣诞节送你的袜子在霍格沃茨的厨房里威胁家养小精灵谁再敢给邓布利多教授送任何甜品——包括不仅限于司康饼、蒙布朗、提拉米苏和布朗尼——它就会收到你手里的袜子。  
最后你要在你爸办公室里转上糖分窥镜，什么蔗糖果糖葡萄糖乳糖麦芽糖，一旦检测到立刻自动定位当场销毁。  
正当你沉迷于你的伟大计划时，治疗师突然提问道：“冒昧地问一句，请问二位的关系是？”  
竟然有人不看体育版！这是听到你问题后的第一反应。  
你不得不再次承认，医院会使人降智，五秒后你才想起体育版从来没八过你爸是谁，要不然你的队友会天天来问你能不让你爸放过他们孩子一马。  
梅林哦不菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯知道，你爸从来没对你放过水。  
“父子。”你指了指你和你爸，“很像吧。”  
“哦哦，是的，赤褐色的头发很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”你觉得要有必要缓解一下当下尴尬的气氛，“走出去人家都觉得我们是兄弟。”  
你爸朝你眨了眨眼睛，估计是想赞美你，阿不福思都不敢吹这个牛。  
“是这样的，邓布利多教授”治疗师取过一张表格，上面密密麻麻记录了许多数字，“化验单上显示你近期的信息素摄入量远低于魔法部推荐的每日允许摄入量，这是一份孕期营养素参考表，上面有关于alpha信息素摄入量的参考值，希望你多加能注意。”  
治疗师顿了顿，继续说道：“我们无意病患家属的隐私，但我还是要说，希望孩子的父亲能陪在你的身边，陪你度过……”  
你粗鲁地打断了治疗师的话，“谢谢你。”你收起营养素参考表，当下就打算拉着你爸离开，“我们会慎重你的意见。”  
“邓布利多先生请留步，”好吧，用先生和教授来区别你俩，真的是再聪明不过的选择，如果治疗师没有抓着你不放的话。  
“你要对你爸负责。”治疗师义正言辞地说着，仿佛你是个负心薄幸的人，梅林，不是，安洁丽嘉知道，你真的不是。  
“那是当然。”你小心翼翼试图拉开他的手。  
“在目前临床实验还不能证明在孕期摄入糖分能替代信息素影响的情况下，邓布利多教授目前的情况很危险，而且年纪又……”治疗师松开你的手臂，小心翼翼地看了一眼你爸，“我们的建议是接受住院治疗2周，这是住院治疗家属确认告知书，希望你能在认真阅读后签字。”  
“好，当然好。”梅林知道你有多想把你爸隔离在一个没有办法触碰到糖分的地方，你当即抓起羽毛笔，一目十行扫过告知书提笔就要签。这时你爸抓住你的手，制止你继续写下去。  
你希望下次治疗师能和你爸商量好，不要总是盯着同一只手的手臂抓，会留下淤青的。  
“我不能连请两周的假。”你爸看着你，眼神像极了当年对你说，你不能逃课一般。  
“得了吧，那群小崽子就算多上两个月的课也不能把火柴变成针。”你挥开你爸的手，“就这么愉快地决定了，你今天就住下，我会让安洁丽嘉送来换洗衣物。”  
父子俩的博弈最后以你速度签完字而告终，你担心你爸会翘医院不得不警告他要是不遵医嘱，你随时随地都会问忒修斯借副手环给他拷上。  
“有没有人说你自以为是的样子很像你父亲，对于信息素的问题我还是有把握的。”你爸躺在病床上，不知道为什么换病号服的时候都没把银链子摘下，你还是头一次见到。  
“什么把握？从戈德里克山谷里又找到了纪念品？算了吧，都多少年了，我宁愿相信圣芒戈的治疗师。”你狡猾地笑着，比第一次偷偷跑去霍格莫德还开心。  
你爸也对着你笑了，笑得比从霍格莫德抓回你还要开心：“记得告诉米勒娃，请她把学生们的作业寄到这儿。”

安顿好你爸，当晚你邀请了你叔你妻子你学长，你学长有带着他的美国傲罗小姐，在观察员你儿子的全场围观下，召开了第一次家庭会议，议题由如何寻找盖勒特·格林德沃和如何控制住阿不思·邓布利多组成。  
经过激烈地讨论，最终决定由你和你的妻子担任寻找格林德沃顺便找回傲罗小妹特别行动小组组长和副组长，纽特和他的美国傲罗小姐则在暗中配合你们；由阿你叔留守英伦三岛并照看你爸还有你的鹰头马身有翼兽，虽然你本来打算是骑着伊波格里佛横跨英吉利海峡的。  
这是一项巨大的挑战，首先，傲罗小妹又是谁。  
其次，你得再找个理由向俱乐部请假。  
纽特的美国傲罗小姐，你现在知道她的名字了，蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩，建议你伸出一根手指让纽特的莫特拉鼠咬一口，借口制作解药的材料缺失，需要去欧洲大陆寻找为由，向俱乐部请假。  
你接纳了这个提议的同时还想起某位麻瓜诗人——说不定和你父亲还是老乡——的诗歌，为了你爸的身体健康孕期平安，你把你的原则还有联盟杯都抛弃了。  
好吧如果在两周之内解决你父亲的话，你的联盟杯还是有希望的。  
纽特安慰你，说没问题的，两周之内绝对可以搞定，因为你对游走球的预判能力绝对是遗传自你父亲，只是你爸对占卜课固有成见，而埋没了你的预言天赋罢了。  
这算哪门子安慰，如果可以你一点都不想要这样的能力。  
你听到阿不福思哼得很大声，看来他也是赞同你的想法。  
“所以，”纽特非常认真地看着你，像看他家的卜鸟一样认真，“你要不要试试预测格林德沃会在哪里出现？”  
在你爸的影响下，你没选过占卜课，家里没有水晶球，只能凭借在霍格沃茨期间偶尔道听途说的法子，端起一杯凉透了的红茶，走到壁炉边上，将茶水浇在炉火上。  
“这茶叶渣看起来像是德国。”你盯着杯底看了半天后得出结论，虽然在你眼里德国法国形状都差不多，不过介于格林德沃才在巴黎放了一把火，熊熊火焰燃烧了拉雪兹公墓，你认为还是德国更像一点。  
于是你们一行去了柏林，但等你到了那儿才意识到事情没你想得那么容易。  
用阿不福思的话来说，想在阴沟里找到老鼠简直是天方夜谭。  
你为你头脑发热的行为感到遗憾，但邓布利多家的人绝不轻易认输，你迅速调整策略准备大干一场。你在言语之间向前来采访你《每日窥镜报》记者暗示你有意转会德甲球队，你又对跟随你来到柏林的《预言家日报》记者表示你会忠于不列颠。  
一时间英德两国的巫师报纸展开了唇枪舌战，有欢迎你来到德甲，有嘲讽你江河日下不得已只能去德甲养老，有支持你转会认为温布恩黄蜂队只会吸血，有不支持你转会认为你被德国佬骗了。  
但你觉得还不够，又向法国记者抱怨英国菜不好吃，向意大利记者抱怨英国天气不好，向西班牙记者抱怨英国舞蹈不够热情。  
一时间欧洲各大报纸杂志群情激昂，有讨论你转会费的，有讨论你此次大陆之行的下一个目的地会是哪里，还有讨论如果你转会大陆某家俱乐部会不会带动当地经济发展促进两国文化交流，就连摩洛哥、列支敦士登等小国都开始畅想你的到来，甚至于安道尔单方面宣布那里才是你真正的故乡。  
因为他们的国歌是《伟大的查理曼，我的父亲》。  
都已经进入二十世纪了，你父亲还在学拿破仑搞什么武统欧洲，真是太愚蠢了，不像你，通过魁地奇外交已经成了欧洲巫师茶余饭后话题的绝对中心。  
你举着细长的香槟酒杯，辗转在德国各地参加当地俱乐部为你举办的欢迎宴会，品尝着当地各式各样的香肠，模棱两可地回答着关于转会的问题。你认为你一路上轰轰烈烈声势浩大，足以吸引你父亲来围观，你只要安排纽特和蒂娜混入宾客中，观察是否有可疑人员，就能坐等你父亲找上门来。  
可惜你这次失败了。  
你的欢迎宴会从柏林开到不来梅、法兰克福和慕尼黑，最后停留在了海德堡，纽特和蒂娜依然没在人群中发现可疑人物，就连格林德沃那位传说中的女助理，你们也没看到，至于传说中的傲罗小妹，你们更是没看到。  
结束了海德堡猎犬队举办的欢迎宴会，你返回下榻的酒店，从房间的窗外你看到广场上的俾斯麦雕像。你希望托宾不要再跟你开玩笑了，什么俾斯麦克伦威尔罗伯斯庇尔你一个都不想看到。  
“是我搞得还不够大吗？”虽然你心里想着不去看，但你的双眼始终没有离开俾斯麦。  
“恕我直言，”蒂娜毫不客气说着，敏锐的双眼仿佛看透一切，“你已经搞得够大了，格林德沃在巴黎召集信徒只是全城批黑纱而已，而你不但搅合了整个欧洲，连我在美国的朋友都写信来问我这事是不是真的。”  
“没错，这两天我收到的老同学的信比我的同学录还齐全。”纽特附和道，低着头小声说道，“不愧是亲父子。”  
你假装没听到纽特在说什么，你突然有了个想法：“也许他根本不在意我，不论我闹得有多大，占领了多少体育新闻的半年，在他眼里不过闹着玩。”你垂头丧气地瘫坐在沙发上，德意志坚定的意志也体现在他们的制造业上，这沙发膈得你很不舒服。  
“他怎么会不在意你呢，你可是他唯一的孩子。”安洁丽嘉握着你的手，安慰道。  
“很快就不是了。”你也搞不清自己反驳的是“唯一”还是“孩子”。  
“我头一次见到你这么不自信。”安洁丽嘉说道，“我还记得你当年发誓要把阿波比飞箭队全员打下扫帚时模样，自信甚至是狂妄，但你都做到了，你这次也一样能做到。”  
也许真的被你妻子说中了，在你和你父亲的关系上你可能真的是不自信。  
“不过是青春期的性/冲动罢了，”你长长地叹了口气，“大概只比射在墙上好些。”  
“看在梅西·刘易斯的份上，你在怎么能说出口……”蒂娜捂着嘴，看来美国人也没想象中那么开放。  
你向女士们道了歉，接着你听到纽特对你说：“你不像我认识的阿斯托尔福，那个勇往直前无所畏惧的格兰芬多。”  
没有希望就没有失望，不再相信就不会被伤害，这是你从小就懂得的道理。  
用不屑来武装自己，用无视来麻痹自己，只因为怕得到对方一个否定的答案。  
但事情的发展由不得你过多的忧伤感怀，因为你看到一只猫头鹰，它站在俾斯麦头顶上整理羽毛调整姿势，再朝你俯冲而来。  
显而易见它撞玻璃上，你轻挥魔杖打开窗户把小东西放了进来。  
很快你就为你仁慈感到了后悔。  
猫头鹰带来的是阿不福思的吼叫信。  
“快打开吧，以前忒修斯给我寄过一封，我没理它，后果……”纽特扫了一眼红色的信封，立刻离开你三米远，并不顾皮克特的意愿，强行把他塞进手提箱。  
你颤抖着双手，打开信封上的戳记，红色的信纸很快从里面跳了出来还踩了你手指一脚才升到半空中，它忠实地记录了阿不福思的语音语调，瞬间整个房间里只剩下你叔愤怒大叫：“阿斯托尔福·邓布利多！早就跟你说过了格林德沃不看体育版你们在做什么！”幸亏你儿子已经在隔壁睡着了，否则你就要空投你儿子的哭闹声给你叔。  
“所以我们是要上娱乐版吗？”你妻子和你面面相觑。  
“娱乐版？是你跳舞还是我唱歌？”你认真地思考起上娱乐版的问题，“或者我找个omega歌手制造绯闻？”  
“得了吧，既然格林德沃不看体育版又怎么会去看娱乐版。”你注意到蒂娜朝天花板翻了个白眼，“还是上社会版吧。”  
“蒂娜有丰富的上社会版经验，你知道的。她会告诉你如何迅速上社会版。”  
“我当然知道，”你冷冷地瞥了一眼纽特说，“你俩还一起上了《预言家日报》的国际版。”  
你注意到纽特脸红了，连蒂娜的耳根也红了，梅林啊，你不过是说了他俩因为格林德沃上了国际版新闻，怎么搞得好像是已经在报纸上刊登了结婚启示似的。  
“首先我得声明，上社会版可以，但不能损害我的个人名誉。”  
“我们下一个目的地是哪里？”蒂娜问道。  
“维也纳，”你妻子翻看着行程表说道，“当地俱乐部邀请我们参观他们的表演赛。”  
“好吧，我有个想法，我和纽特在球场上悄悄带走你们的孩子，你们向当地魔法部报告儿童走失。”  
蒂娜的提议随即被你妻子否决了，她激动地拔出魔杖说：“不可以，你们绝对不可以把我和我的儿子分开！”  
你立刻站起身，安抚安洁丽嘉道：“这只是一个说法，我保证。”  
你似乎在蒂娜的眼里看到三个字——妻管严。  
这有什么不好，你收回视线，要是你父亲有你一半妻管严，你也不会沦落到在欧洲大陆四处奔波了。  
“我记得你们上次登上《世界巫师报》的时候，有一只驺吾？”  
“不，他还是个孩子！”纽特紧紧抱住手提箱，看来他一眼就看穿了你想利用驺吾大闹球场的“阴谋诡计”。  
计划陷入僵局，你们各持己见互不相让。  
直到第二天你进入奥地利海关进行通关检查时，还在认真思考起向奥地利记者透露生父国籍成迷，你的欧洲之行其实是寻根之旅的可能性。  
这样国际版就能刊登你到底应该替哪个国家披上战袍征战世界杯的社评了。  
当然想法太过危险，显而易见会伤害到你爸的声誉，所以不到万不得已你并不打算用。  
边检巫师催促你尽快交上护照时，你又看到了那只眼熟的猫头鹰，显然它这次学乖了，没有站在麻瓜女神雕像上整理羽毛而是直接向你飞来。  
你看到猫头鹰腿上捆着的红色，又是眼熟的，并不亲切的红色信封，  
来的时间可真不巧，你嘟囔着，千万不能让它在公共场所咆哮，否则会破坏你一路上的精心筹划。  
你打算把吼叫信扔进纽特的手提箱，被纽特拒绝了，好吧你头一次知道纽特的力气有这么大，看来你在他的心目中的地位大概只是伊波格里佛的饲养员。  
不得已，你只能对着吼叫信来了个四分五裂。  
它在墙壁上炸开一个大洞，你连忙点头哈腰向边检管表示你会赔偿并修复奥地利魔法部的损失，但坐在一边喝咖啡看报的傲罗却不打算放过你。  
他板着脸带着几个人走到你身边，手里的魔杖很快发射出条条黑色绳索将你捆在原地。  
“阿斯托尔福·邓布利多先生，你因以危险方式危害公共安全罪而被捕了。”那个人给你看他的证件后，还没收了你的魔杖。  
你就不明白了，你不过是不小心把墙炸出了一个洞，都没炸到承重墙，也没人受伤，怎么就危害公共安全了呢？那个谁谁在欧洲甚至北美洲炸了这么都地方也没见你们把人抓起了啊？  
好吧，你知道你现在任何的争辩都是无用的，你回头望向你的妻子，看到她眼睛里盈满泪水被纽特和蒂娜搀扶着，蒂娜想对你说什么，但被纽特制止了。  
他们需要做的是为你联系你的律师和英国大使馆，你相信你的妻子是坚强而勇敢的。  
在被带上奥地利魔法部的马车上时，那位傲罗站在门边，压低嗓子，在你耳边说：“阿波比飞箭队万岁！”  
FXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXK  
合着你们纠结了一晚上如何上社会版就这样让一个阿波比飞箭的球迷轻松完成了。  
这下好了，不但上了社会版还能上国际版说不定还能上头版，手抓着铁栏杆脸占了整个版面的那种。  
不对，你难道不应该先思考为什么这地方还会有你老对手的球迷吗？  
奥地利的傲罗们不由分说地把你关进了他们位于美泉宫的魔法部监狱，现在你有了大把时间思考为什么这鬼地方还有阿波比飞箭的球迷，甚至还能分心思考为什么你和那个混蛋同样沦落到被监禁的局面。  
至少你没被拷在椅子上不能动弹，你还能自由走动。  
而且你是个奉公守法的好公民，绝对干不出越狱的事。  
你找到了许多和他不一样的地方，总算是在无趣的单人间里找到了一点乐子。你数落完阿波比飞箭队的无耻行径，又对比了四面海景房的阿兹卡班与奥地利魔法监狱的优劣后，终于有人来探望你了。  
那是你的法律顾问，你很诧异他来得这么快，更诧异的是他竟然会说一口流利的德语。  
他与奥地利魔法部官员沟通完毕收，用英语对你说事情已经结束了，证据不足，指控不成立，你已经被无罪释放了。  
你十分感谢你的老朋友，想给你的老朋友来个久别重逢后的拥抱，却被他躲开了。  
你第三次诧异了。  
你皱着眉，抬头纹比你爸还多，跟着他上了马车后，你一个左勾拳，将他打倒在座椅上。  
“你们想把我带到哪里去？”你认为对方是阿波比飞箭队的脑残粉，要把你带到维也纳郊外的晚上，对你意图不轨。  
“是什么时候发现的，因为我拒绝了你的拥抱？”那个人喘着气冷笑着说。  
其实这也算是一点，你可是阿斯托尔福·邓布利多，有谁会拒绝你的拥抱呢？  
“因为你的德语比英语好。”你面无表情地边说边试图从他身上找到魔杖。  
但战局很快发生了变化，无形的铁甲咒将你弹到对面的座椅上，接着你又滚落到地上。  
这马车是加装了十八层钢板吗，为什么这么硬！你被撞得浑身酸痛，而马车只是轻微地晃了晃，你听到驾车的人向车内问道：“先生，发生了什么事？需要帮助吗？”  
“没事，阿伯内西，请继续。”你趴在地上努力挣扎着，幸好你的意识还清晰着能听出那个人，那个你认为的阿波比飞箭队的狂热粉丝，说话的声音发生了巨大的变化。  
你想大概是他复方汤剂的药效结束了，你艰难地转着头，希望能看清那个人的脸，结果却看到他扔在你手边的魔杖。  
这太不寻常了，你还没傻到会认为对方想和你一对一公平决斗。  
你抓紧魔杖，慢慢爬起身，对上了那张最熟悉的陌生脸孔。  
自从那天你爸说你不看时事新闻后，你偶尔也看了几眼国际新闻，有效避免了差点认不出亲生父亲的尴尬。  
要知道你作为一名魁地奇选手，在球场上见识过各式各样标新立异的发型，比如你自己就因为一头红发被你的球迷称呼为绿茵场上的红色彗星，但直面你父亲那头惊人的发型，还是震惊了。  
“逊毙了。”你情不自禁地发表感慨。  
“你也一样。”  
一想到狼狈的你还是被他从局子里捞出来的，你只能闭嘴不惊艳他的发型。  
你决定长话短说，毕竟机会难得。  
你拍了拍西装上的灰尘，理了理脖子上的丝巾，正襟危坐在他对面的座椅上，仿佛一位普通的英国绅士在讨论明天的天气：“你什么时候跟我爸离婚。”  
“希望你别在我面前提起这事，我能把你从监狱里放出来，一样也能把你再关进去。”  
你在霍格沃茨苦心上课七年，就盼着有朝一日你爸能开个后门让你逃个课，万万没想到，七年之后又七年又三年后，你父亲竟然给你开了个后门帮你逃狱。  
哦不，是无罪释放。  
你拿不定主意是不是先道谢，也拿不定主意是不是要注视着他的眼睛说话。  
在你接受的教育了不说谢谢或是说话的时不看着对方都是不礼貌的表现。  
你姑且放下奥地利魔法部是否已经和格林德沃勾结的问题，咬牙切齿地从嘴角边上漏了一个“谢谢”给他，再慢慢抬头准备迎接他的嘲讽。是啊，你不像他，做不到罔顾律法，大张旗鼓地抢夺夜祺马车横跨大西洋，你连逃课去霍格莫德都胆战心惊小心翼翼，在他眼里恐怕是窝囊废般的存在吧。  
“放心，并没有发生什么你想象中的勾当，那个阿波比飞箭的狂热球迷主动承认骚扰虻钻进了他的脑子。你不用怀疑，这只是一些小小的惩戒。”  
这话说得房仿佛明天一定是个晴天般自然流畅，然而你毫不怀疑这肯定不能算是小小的惩戒，也毫不怀疑他对你用了摄神取念。看来你只要多想想你躺在病床上的老爸就能不尴尬又优雅地解决你的困扰。  
“我不会对你用摄神取念。”  
“那你怎么知道我在想什么。”你突然想起你爸和你提过麻瓜的谎言者悖论——“我现在说的这句话是谎话”，带入现下的场景就是“我没有对你用摄神取念”。  
“你的眼睛，”你父亲直视着你，看得你浑身不自在，“清澈见底，什么都藏不住。”  
虽然你很讨厌这种类似于你再怎么顽劣都逃不出你爸手掌心的感觉，但好歹你父亲没对你用摄神取念。  
看来你脑子里那些哭着闹着要父亲的画面是保住了。  
“好吧，那些信。”你绞尽脑汁思考你认为最礼貌的用词，“抱歉，我爸冒昧地寄给您的信，请问您能否拨冗回复？”  
“烧了。”  
“烧了？”你火气一下子就上来了，你猜自己的脸已经通红了，你顾不得什么英国绅士庄重优雅，从座椅上跳起，一步跨到你父亲，抓住他的领子大吼道，“你知不知道他下了多大的决心才给你写信！”  
你感觉到有魔杖的杖尖抵在你的腹部，那是一根骨结分明的魔杖，你你刚才看见了，觉得像是你爸给你讲的童话故事里的接骨木魔杖。  
“松手。”他言简意赅地说着，声音里了带着上位者的不容置疑。  
通常而言你把格林德沃定义为欠了你28份生日礼物28份圣诞节礼物28个复活节彩蛋抛弃妻子的混蛋，忘了他的另一个头衔——本世纪最危险的黑巫师。  
你松手，慢慢向后退步，倒在了座椅上。  
“说清楚，到底什么事。”你似乎从他眼睛里察觉到一丝慌乱，但只是小石子落入水中，眼中的波澜很快就恢复了平静。  
“你不是知道吗？”你反问道“要不然你为什么烧了它们？”  
“我以为那是催促我同意离婚的信，”你觉得你幻听了，你好像听到了比一杯没放糖的红茶还苦涩的声音，但这份苦涩很快被马蹄声踩碎。  
“这是个很糟糕的误会。”所以这老两口到底在折腾个什么鬼，害得你流落异国他乡身陷囹圄不算，等回了国还要面对全国球迷的指责。  
难道要说这两人果然不了解对方才会分居几十年？但看起来又不像的样子，总而言之能解释清楚是好事一桩？  
“我爸怀孕了，”这次你特意注视着你父亲眼中的变化，可惜这次什么都没看出来，“治疗师认为他情况不好，上了年纪又……”  
“他可以选择不要这个孩子。”  
“当然，我们都是这么认为的。”实际上只有你是这样想的，但你还是用了“我们”这个词，你认为这么做会让你很愉悦，接着你用很遗憾的口吻说，“可惜治疗师说他上了年纪太伤身体，只能生下来。”  
“我以为他还在信他那虚无缥缈的主，他的主告诉他堕胎会下地狱。”这回你看清了，他眼睛里充斥着鄙夷，也是了，像他这样的人怎么会有信仰呢，他相信的只有他自己吧。  
“只是最近遇上了一些麻烦，治疗师说他的血糖偏高……”  
“又长期缺乏alpha的信息素。”你父亲接口道，你说得没错吧，这俩对对方怎么可能没有一定的了解呢？  
问题大概就出在“一定”这个词上。  
“是的，没错。”你坦然地回答道。  
“我会定期制作带有我信息素的魔药给他。”所以你折腾了大半个欧洲，连苏联都差点要伸出橄榄枝给你，这么几句就解决了？你还以为至你们之间会在是否要签订不平等条约上扯皮至少半个月，结果维也纳才刚入夜，这谈判就已经结束了，还是无条件的。  
“谢谢。”这个谢谢发自内心的，不论你父亲的行为是你都真心实意地感谢他。  
只是，你这么做真的对吗？你真的了解他吗？这么要求对他是否逾越？他是出于愧疚还是alpha对omega的责任感还是别的什么，你根本无从所知。  
好吧，当下最重要的还是你爸，反正看对面已经闭目养神的状态，看起来也不像是有什么弯弯绕绕。  
“你想把我带到哪里。”据说男孩子的叛逆期可以持续很久，你认为你在你父亲面前叛逆期可以持续一辈子，所以他想睡，你就偏要没话找话。  
“由你决定，是跟我走还是回英国？”你父亲慢慢睁开眼睛，不得不说维也纳的路灯质量真不怎么样，这晦明不清的光线让他的异瞳看起来更狰狞了。  
当然可能只是单纯的起床气。  
你开始分析他这句话，你认为这话说得太晚，根据你了解，此类问句通常只出现在父母刚分居或者刚离婚子女抚养权还没决定的时候。  
当然作为《唱唱反调》资深匿名撰稿人以及深度叛逆期患者，你自有唱反调的方式。“抱歉，我想可能我有些误会，你们需要一个击球手做什么？用游走球打翻你们的对手？”你深刻怀疑如果你父亲要是鼓励你用游走球把特拉弗斯砸成脑震荡的话，你会毫不犹豫地跟他跑，全霍格沃茨都知道你有多讨厌他。  
“你是这么认为的？”你很讨厌他说话的调调， 他能把你的每一句话都把玩一番，稍加思考再抛回给你。  
“不然呢？”总不能是格林德沃家还有爵位继承等着你继承吧，德意志第二帝国完蛋了，奥匈帝国完蛋了，他家有个P的爵位。  
“看来你是不愿意和我走了。”  
“当然。”  
“宁愿回去和你爸还有他的那群朋友，为巫师争取继续在阴沟里当臭虫的权利？”你父亲的语调愈发阴阳怪气，令人费解了。  
这算是什么意思，阿不福思说你父亲是阴沟里的老鼠，你父亲说你爸是阴沟里的老鼠。  
那你算什么？阴沟里的老鼠和臭虫的结合体吗？如果你不是为了维持在第一次见面时的得体形象，虽然你都已经摔过一次了，早就一口唾沫吐上去了。  
“挺好的，”你耸了耸肩，“我并不觉得巫师世界暴露在麻瓜面前会给我带来任何好处。”  
“当然会有好处，我的……”有一瞬间你以为他要说我的孩子了，但也不能意味着什么，大部分中年人都喜欢这么说，你爸就不止一次对他的学生用过这个词。  
“我的想法是，”他顿了顿，像你教练哄你们这场赢了我们就去对角巷喝酒一样，“你可以成为风靡世界的球星，在巫师与麻瓜之间。”  
得了吧，听起来很诱人，但你还是忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“在你的世界，或是说在你想象中的征服的世界里，麻瓜真的能进入球场看魁地奇吗？”  
“我不会对麻瓜赶尽杀绝。”  
“我当然知道你不会，你还需要留下他们为你创造更多的财富，就像十七世纪开始，我们对印度做的那样。说到底，你和那些一手举着十字架一手沾染着鲜血的麻瓜殖民者有多少区别？自以为是更为优等的种族，可以凌驾于他人之上，肆意掠夺他们的积蓄，毁灭他们的文明，压榨他们的劳动力。可实际上呢，日不落帝国已经完了，印度成了她最大的负担，摆脱印度会让不列颠破产，维持现状亦会让不列颠不堪重负。甚至于那些自治领，早就在蠢蠢欲动试图脱离不列颠的统治。”  
“说得很好，我忍不住为你鼓掌了。”你父亲一手捏着接骨木魔杖，另一只手轻拍掌心，“我没看错你，你果然是个天生的演说家。”  
“你看错了。”你斩钉截铁地说着，“我不过是这几天看两眼我爸写给《预言家日报》的稿子，随口说了几句。”  
“如果你到处宣扬你的这番言论说不定我会先杀了你，可惜……”  
“可惜并没有人会听我说的话。”毫无疑问，从你爸那边的态度就能看出，你父亲对政见不一者绝对会痛下杀手，不论亲疏远近，何况你们也没亲近过。但真真切切地听到这句话时候，你心里又是另一种滋味了。  
维也纳不相信眼泪，这里只属于音乐。  
你努力平复心绪，尽量以一副无所谓的样子继续说道：“不论是巫师还是麻瓜都不会轻易承认他们的祖辈在殖民地犯下的错误，说不定还有人会为他们曾征服过另一个民族而感到自豪。”  
“人类从历史中学到的最宝贵的经验就是永远不会汲取历史的教训。”  
“你明明知道……可为什么不能放弃呢？”你抓着魔杖的手心微微沁出汗水，你想知道答案又不想面对它。  
“不试试又怎么能知道呢？”他笑了，笑得十分张狂，“当你们还在瞻前顾后的时候，我已经揭开了新时代的序幕。”  
怕是会被烂番茄砸下场，你毫不客气地瞪回去并开始想象你父亲身上挂着烂番茄烂菜叶的模样。  
不过话又说回来，你为什么要担心他掌控不了他创造的新世界呢？  
这就很莫名了，你应该和你爸一样抵制他反《国际保密法》的行为，而不是研究他虐力回馈的后果。  
总不能是你从小就听阿不福思说你父亲是个不学无术的辍学生，担心他 N.E.W.Ts不够用吧。  
你这边正思考着，你父亲突然说道：“听说你想转会德甲，我劝你还是放弃这个打算。”  
你震惊了，原来他还是会看体育版的。  
“《凡尔赛条约》只是拔掉了德意志露在外面的獠牙，只要时机成熟……”他压低声音，仿佛气声般地说着，“这头疯狂的野兽毕将所受的切肤之痛向世人百倍甚至千倍索取。这是我给你的唯一忠告。”  
“走吧，你的妻儿还在车外等你。”他收起令人不寒而栗的笑容，向你摆手道。  
马车停下了，有人站在车外替你打开车门，但你却伸手掩上车门，回头问道：“那你呢？”  
“他们并不需要我。”车外的路灯倏明倏暗，随着嘶——的一声，所有声音淹没在了漆黑中。  
你突然想念起了伦敦的路灯，虽然经常朦胧在迷雾之中，但依然能照亮你回家的路。不像异域他乡的路灯，你连近在咫尺的脸都看不清。  
也挺好的，披上浓重的夜，他也看不清你的表情。  
“我爸说得没错，你果然是个不自以为是的混蛋。”  
你甩开车门，头也不回地离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> Loftet被屏蔽了，补档


End file.
